It is conventional for bulk quantities of fruit or other produce to be packaged for sale in preformed rigid baskets comprising a laminated wood or corrugated cardboard tray having a laminated wood handle stapled or otherwise permanently attached to the sides of the tray. Such baskets are bulky and consume large spaces during transport and storage when empty.
It is also conventional to transport pluralities of such baskets when full in permanently formed trays or tote boxes which are intended to be stacked one on another for ease of transportation of the full baskets without damage to the produce. The trays also are bulky and consume large spaces during transport and storage when empty.